


intrigue

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 4/30</p>
<p>“It’s mysterious,” Natasha tells him. Steve doesn’t know how to respond, just stares at the frame in her outstretched hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intrigue

“It’s mysterious,” Natasha tells him. Steve doesn’t know how to respond, just stares at the frame in her outstretched hand. Every now and again he glances up at her to check for a grin or a wink, something to assure him that Natasha isn’t being completely serious.

Unfortunately, trying to read Natasha when she doesn’t want you to know what she’s thinking is like trying to climb a sheer cliff while wearing rollerblades, and all Steve gets is an expectant stare.

It’s a very awkward “Um,” that spills from his mouth in response. A few seconds after that he takes the frame to look at it more closely while Natasha wanders away, if only so that he’s not just standing there doing nothing.

He can’t think of anything more to say even after he’s gotten a better look at the photo. It’s definitely colorful, though he’s not sure if it should really be called mysterious.

“This?” he asks when Natasha returns several minutes later with more numbers scribbled down in her notepad. “What does it-“ he waves his hand about, at a loss for words. “What do I need it for?”

“To intrigue your guests, Steve.”

“I don’t have guests.”

“You will. I’ll visit, so will Clint,” Natasha assures him. She plucks the frame from his hands again, checks the back and jots down another number.

“I don’t know if I want my décor to be quite that mysterious yet,” Steve says after another half hour of perusing couches and end tables and a dozen other things labelled with words he can hardly pronounce. Steve isn’t even sure if he should be concerned that they don’t have a cart of some sort after being here for at least an hour.

“Hmm?” Natasha turns from where she’s examining throw pillows.

“The picture,” Steve says. “From earlier.” He trails off, shrugging because it feels like the right thing to do right now.

Then Natasha smiles.

“Steve,” she says, and her voice is bright, amused. “All I need you to do is picture Stark’s face if he ever comes by and sees that hanging on your wall. Just for a minute, and then tell me if you’ve changed your mind.”

Steve considers it. Can’t hold back his snort of laughter as he imagines Tony’s face upon seeing the overly stylized, garishly colored portrait of Captain America.

“Did it say if it comes in a set?”


End file.
